Warrior Cats - The Real Truth - FANFIC -
by brooke.writer
Summary: A blizzard has hit the forest hard, and the mountain side seems to be the only safe place for any of the cat's to return to. Thunder, is blinded by confusion and love, and seems to have forgotten the perfect absence of a perfect family, and forgets his image of a leader. Eagle has gone missing, and Maple does not know the power he holds, or how long he'll be gone for.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cats

The Real Truth 

_Hey guys, before I start to write, this is my first ever fanfic on , and I would like to say how happy I am to be able to publish on this site! Though this isn't my first ever story, I actually have a passion in writing and am credited quite a lot. I decided to write a remake of Warrior Cats (not really a remake) because I read the books a long time ago and always wondered what happened before there even were clans, territories etc. I will take on any harsh comments. There is already history behind Warrior Cats, I just wanted to make my own version. Thank you! Read to stay in tune for new chapters!_

 **The Blizzard**

Ice cold snow landed on Maple's fur. She stubbornly stood deep in the snow, ignoring the coldness of it all as it ran down her fur. "Is it over yet?" A small voice weakly mewed inside the undergrowth, that now sagged with snow. Maple looked back lovingly at her kits, but snapped sternly anyways, "Shh, I will give you the signal when I'm ready, stay huddled with your sisters for now Eagle." Eagle was the odd one out from his sisters, all of his sisters were a milky, cream color with soft stripes, while he was a dark black with a white point on his ear. It was unusual to see that Eagle even was related to them at all. He looked nothing like Maple, a beautiful, cream tabby with white paws and a white underbelly. Eagle was the biggest and strongest, at least, that's what he thought anyways.

Eagle always looked after his soft skinned sisters, Fern, Hollow and Flutter. It just seemed that today was a different day though, Winter had crept upon the group of cats quickly, the once green and vibrant forest was now a thick blanket of white, and every tree was covered in snow from top to toe. It bothered Eagle very much, he was getting older and tired of looking after his ditzy sisters, he just wanted to adventure and explore the world.

Yet the strong blizzard blocked his dreams, so he lay in a cold, small undergrowth hidden in the bushes, huddling with his shivering sisters. Maple then padded into the den, sweeping up Fern by the scruff, and racing out into the snow. She then grabbed Hollow, and then Flutter, before making her way back to collect Eagle. But when her eye's met the empty den, her heart almost stopped. Eagle had gone missing. And it seemed to be all her fault.

Thunder sat wearily upon the cliff face. His eyes narrowed sleepily, before he shook himself awake. He remembered, he was supposed to be keeping guard of his kits, while his mate was out hunting. He peered over his shoulder, listening out to the tiny cries from the kits. But Thunder flattened his ears, looking out to the forest. He had always thought there was much more to it, not just some bare landed, dangerous place where only the two - legged roamed. Thunder padded deep into the cave they stayed in, staring bluntly at the bundle of kits that lay before him.

He felt no rush of love, he didn't bury his nose in their milk - sodden fur, nor did he curl up beside them and admire their strong bodies adapted from him himself. He didn't feel pride, he felt simple nothing, and that's what made him question if they were his kits at all. Deep inside, he knew he was the father, but in a small hole in his heart, he did not love the kits. He didn't cherish them, he felt them as a burden. That's what made him a coward to even look at them without pity in his deep blue eyes.

A voice chirped up from behind, it was Cinder, a friend of his who lived independently by the mountains. She padded over and stared from the kits, to Thunder, and then laying her eyes back onto the kits. "Aren't they beautiful?" She meowed. Thunder didn't say anything. Cinder's eye's clouded with doubt when she looked up at Thunder. "I wish I had my own kits. It would be... amazing," She hesitated, "Thunder?" She mewed. Thunder's tail lashed with annoyance, "Then leave the mountain side, there are plenty of toms out in the forest."

Thunder threw the words out carelessly, making Cinder recoil back in shock. "Thunder I'm beginning to think you want to get rid of me, is that true?" She growled. Thunder shook his head, now standing up with his ears back. "I don't want to get rid of you Cinder!" Thunder meowed. His yowl echoed and bounced off the cave walls, causing one of the kits to stir and blindly scuffle around the bundle. There was a moment of silence, but before Thunder could open his mouth to protest Cinder shook her head. "Thunder, do you even love your kits?" Cinder mewed gently. Thunder averted his eye's to Cinder's. "I don't know."

 _Hey guys, thank you so much for reading over my story! I know it's no much so far, but I just wanted to get a fair idea of the website, and what you guys think so far! Have any ideas, comments, questions or feedback? Make sure to send me a review!_

 _I will not be posting too many chapters at once, as I am a busy person and I borrow a laptop to write my fanfics, thank you for the support!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warrior Cats - FANFIC - The Real Truth**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _OMG! I'm super happy to get the second chapter of The Real Truth started! All the characters are starting to slot in nicely and I already have four views on my first chapter :3 not alot but still lots to me! Please remember to type up a review on one of my chapters, even if it isn't long. Or, send me an email with a comment, question or review to - brookefarley , therefore you will get a better response there. Please enjoy!_

Maple paced back and forth around the small hollow den she had scouted out for her kits, Hollow and Flutter. But one of her kits had recently gone missing, it was the worst thing to happen, especially in a blizzard, and she wasn't prepared to face the possible truth that Eagle, her strong minded only - boy, could've died. It was all to harsh, Maple couldn't rest that on her shoulders; She had sent out a friend of hers to go looking for any signs of Eagle, and better, Eagle himself.

Tulip had remembered Maple's words; _If Eagle is dead, then I will never forgive myself._ Poor cat, Tulip had always known maple as a brave mother who always defended her kits, Tulip had envied this, if she had been a mother, she would have assumed her own kit dead by now. She trudged through the deep snow, her light pink paw pads had turned a pale pink with blotches of blue, and she struggled to see through the raging storm ahead of her. "Ugh, push through it, you can do this Tulip. Find Maple's kit and she'll be proud." Tulip muttered. Chattering her fangs, she felt cold and dizzy, and suddenly, she realised she was lost. She pointed her nose high up in the cold air, sniffing out for signs of home. But everything she scented had been washed away by the thick snow. Oh no. Now what could Tulip do?

Thunder sat at the mouth of the cave, staring blanky out at the scenery ahead of him; _"Thunder, do you even love your kits?"_ Thunder growled hesitantly at Cinder's phrase. He didn't know. How could he not? He had a perfect life laid out right in front of him, a life some cats would sacrifice themselves for, yet he just turned it all away. Why couldn't he be happy? Why? "Thunder? I've brought back a rabbit, the kind you like." His mate, Clara, a young, beautiful Turkish Van, with one amber eye and one blue eye, padded in, brushing past Thunder gently. Thunder ignored his mate. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled, padding out of the cave. Clara cocked her head to one side, opening her mouth to protest, before watching Thunder leave her, baffled.

Eagle sat up, his head hurt and his eyes felt blurry. As he looked around, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. "Yowch!" He yelped. A sweet voice trickled into his ear, "Do not worry young kit, I have you sorted." He turned around, to see a light, creamy coloured cat, that looked a bit like his mother, Maple, except this cat had stronger markings. He rested his chin onto his paw, staring up at his surroundings.

He was in what looked like an underground den. "You're den, it's underground?" Eagle mewed. The shecat grinned and sat down, her soft amber eyes gazing at Eagle. "No, we live in tunnels as a group. Though there are not many of us, we cluster together to help out and fetch prey, sharing it as a team. Our leader created these tunnels for our own safety." Eagle scrunched up his face in confusion, and the shecat grinned again, "It's none of your worries young kit. My name is Amber, yours must be?" She meowed. "Eagle." He replied.

Amber's eyes sparkled, "Your name definitely suits you, you are a very strong kit to have survived in that great storm." Amber meowed. Eagle shook his head, it was his fault he got lost. He didn't survive either, Amber was the one who rescued him, if he had survived, he would have waddled right over to the tunnels himself and asked for help. But he didn't bother to argue, he was too tired and too cold to protest. He shut his eyes, and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Thunder padded back into the cave. The sun had already touched the hills, he could see little dots of cats that were all travelling over to the mountainside. He had recieved news from a group of cats who lived in the tunnels far West, they had said that all cats of the forest had been alerted about the blizzard, and that they were retreating to the mountain side, the only side of the forest untouched by the never ending snow. It was up to Thunder to make sure all the cats coming to the mountains were safe, and it seemed all too overwhelming.

When he padded back into the cave, he noticed his mate, curled around her kits protectively, her tail only twitching slightly in her sleep. He gazed restlessly at her. He neither had feelings for the beautiful Tulip. He stood up and sat down in his own little corner of the cave, wrapping his tail around his muzzle and shutting his eyes. It was ok for him to get some rest before the first set of cats came to the mountains, they would be far off, and would probably arrive at dawn. He fell asleep into a disturbing, restless slumber.

Eagles fluttered high in the sky, cawing after one another. A body lay on the mountain side, a bruised, crippled body. But it was still alive, it twitched a little, and it's eyes sometimes blinked open, rolling back and closing again. This didn't stop the eagles though, they swooped around with curiosity, pecking at each other greedily. They were all starving for food, the leaf - bare had stolen all the prey, making Eagles desperate for food.

Of course, the mountain side was plenty full of small mice and rabbits, but they were becoming more scarce, and the eagles fancied bigger prey to fullfill their appetites. Luckily, they had stumbled across just the right type of prey. Cinder suddenly snapped, she jumped up to her paws and hissed angrily at the eagles. But they put up a fight, one swooped down with wide claws, grabbing a loose grip of Cinder's scruff and flying heavily into the air.

Cinder let out a surprised yowl, gulping an empty scream and kicking the Eagle's stomach. Feather's flew into the air, and Cinder felt herself falling. She landed safely, and righted her balance. Then, the second eagle, who appeared to be the other eagle's mate, swooped down towards Cinder. She realised, that because of how injured she was, she'd never be able to fight two eagles at once, so she began to limp away as quick as possible.

She brushed past thorns and plants inside the mountain, she stumbled on rocks and slipped a few times. Her eyes widened with fear, she was on the edge of a cliff, and the ledge was getting narrower and narrower by each step; She spun around, letting out a battle cry, and swiping her claws at the eagles. They cawed and circled her, making her obnoxiously step further and further to the edge. Suddenly, her back paw slipped, and she slipped off the edge.

Her hind legs scraped instinctively at the cliff, and she caught onto the ledge with one paw. Eyes wide with fear, she dared to look below her. A long drop that would probably cost her her life layed before her. Neck straining, she tried to hang on. It seemed that it would be a long time before anyone would come to help... unless she fell first.

"Do you hear anything?" The black and white tom, Viper stopped in his tracks, gazing up at the beautiful mountain. His twin, Slider, perked his ears. "You're being stupid Viper, it's most likely some bird out in the forest." The shriek made the hairs on Viper's neck stand tall, "Are you sure? It sounds like someone's in trouble." Viper replied. His brother rolled his eyes, looking at his identical twin. The only thing that could tell Viper and Slider apart, was that Slider's right eyes was half green and half amber, with little golden flecks seperating the colours. Viper just had pale green, narrow eyes that made him look like a sly snake. "You really think we have time to go back and save the little birdy?" Slider meowed sarcastically.

Viper cuffed his brother's ear in annoyance, they were always known as best friends, but in hard times, things would start to feel a little heated between the two. "I just wanna get to the mountain already. I'm sick of trudging in thick blankets of snow." Viper growled. Slider nodded. "I know, me too," He mewed, "I can see the edge of the mountain, and bits of melted snow, we're getting closer." Slider finished optimistically.

His remark didn't make Viper's perspective any brighter though, the black spots that covered his white pelt now seemed invisinble and covered in snowflakes. He shook his pelt, freeing himself of the dew that rolled down his ears and nose. Slider did the same. An hour passed, and they had finally reached the start of the mountain. "Really?! Another mountain to climb?" Viper mewed with exhaustion. "The last trip wasn't through a mountain?" Slider said logically. "You know what I mean." Viper growled.

"Surely there's a way around? A shortcut maybe?" Slider meowed once again. Viper felt a growing annoyance at Slider's were identical, but there was one thing that parted them, their personalities! Viper groaned, "There's no such thing as 'shortcuts' Slider, now let's hurry up, we might have to spend a night up on the edge of a cliff face if we don't get going."

 _Yay! Second chapter finished! I've been working super hard on getting as many chapters done ASAP just for you guys! (AKA; my readers) Just remember to give me reviews on the chapters so far._

 _Or, if you're too lazy, (like me :3) you can email these two adresses -_

 _farleybrooke2_

 _(more likely to check this one -) brookefarley_

 _Email these two adresses to give me tips, questions, comments or any feedback on my fanfic so far! I can't wait to write some more chapters! If I start to forget certain characters, it would really help if you emailed me or wrote a review asking to pay more attention to the other cats! Thankyou so much for reading! :3_


End file.
